


Kiss me like you wanna be loved

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Kiss under the mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, Season 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Nico Rosberg organized a Christmas party with all the paddock drivers at his home in Montecarlo.Daniil is not really a party type but he is being dragged by Carlos and also decides to participate in one of those stupid Jenson.Accomplice a bit of mistletoe, a penance and above all a kiss, the Russian will reveal his feelings to his mate Daniel Ricciardo.





	Kiss me like you wanna be loved

The moment he had set foot in Nico's house, Daniil knew it would be a shitty evening.  
Hurray Christmas, in short.  
He did not want to go to this Christmas Eve dinner, damn it all.  
There would have been Daniel.  
And Daniel would have laughed and joked with everyone.  
And he would not even have the courage to say a word.  
And he would have felt a jerk, he would have been hurt and fuck the beautiful evening.  
The Russian Toro Rosso pilot was sunk in one of the sofas of the immense living room in Rosberg house, lazily watching colleagues put in a circle on the floor to do some games proposed by Jenson.  
Carlos, his trusted confidant and loyal friend, approached him.  
"Are you going to stay there all night?"  
Daniil did not even bother to pretend to be interested.  
"I do not want to play"  
Sainz Jr. sighed and took a seat next to him.  
The Spaniard was the only one who knew his situation with Daniel.  
"You know that sooner or later you will have to talk to him, will not you?"  
Daniil bit his lip, panicked at the thought.  
"I do not even dare to look at him ..."  
"You were teammates, Dani! You can not be ashamed of it! You fell in love, so what? It's a beautiful thing"  
The Russian shook his head, frustrated.  
Carlos did not understand.  
Nobody understood.  
What if Daniel had said no? If he had refused?  
Daniil was so inside now that he would end up with his heart shattered and he was not sure he was ready to overcome something like that.  
"Listen, forget about it all at least tonight! Come with us, enjoy yourself and leave this situation behind for a couple of hours. Pleeeease"  
Also - and above all - because he was not in the mood to feel Carlos in his ears for the whole evening, he got up reluctantly from the armchair and settled his gray shirt.  
Carlos drew one of the best queer hysterical applause from his repertoire and stood up in turn.  
Both took place between Valterri and Sebastian, while Jenson began to illustrate the game.  
"Truth or Dare, folks. We have all played once in a lifetime"  
"Yes, only this is the version for adults," Lewis commented, with an unhealthy light in his eyes, arousing collective laughter.  
And that's how the game started.  
After a while, it was Daniel's turn.  
"Truth" quietly commented the Australian, causing a flood of whistles of disappointment.  
"Do you prefer men or women?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh you understood in what sense ...!"  
Jenson Button, the usual pervert.  
Although it was known that Daniel, as well as many others, had homosexual tendencies.  
"I would say ... the boys" answered without problems, shrugging.  
Daniil, the look on his knees, gave a tiny smile.  
"Dani's up to you!"  
But what timing.  
"Oh, er, of course ..." several pairs of eyes watched him, making him uncomfortable.  
"Um ... I think ... dare?" a chorus of approval rose.  
"Look, you do not have to prove anything to anyone," Carlos whispered in his ear, being promptly ignored.  
Because he was at stake, it was worth dancing.  
"Oh, you're still so young and innocent ..." Jenson commented, wiping a fake tear.  
"At Christmas we are all better, so I grant you the grace, your dare is just a kiss"  
"With the language though! Otherwise it's too easy!" Daniel exclaimed, his arms folded and an amused smile.  
"Well then kiss Daniel, so at least he plugs his mouth! That's the dare"  
Daniil stopped breathing for a moment.  
He stepped forward shyly, unable to look away from Daniel's relaxed and just curious face.  
One moment - he thought - I want to savor his lips for a moment ...  
Checo raised the mistletoe over their heads amused.  
Both looked up at the Christmas tree and then looked back into each other's eyes.  
All present held their breath.  
"So ... no excuses, eh"  
Said Daniel, a crooked smile on his face, winking at the mistletoe on his head.  
Daniil also smiled an embarrassed smile.  
"Well I would say no ..."  
It was Daniel who came forward, clearing the distance between their lips.  
Daniil, caught in a foul, looked at the closed eyelids of the Australian as he kissed him before locking them in turn.  
The more experienced tongue of the Red Bull rider slowly licked the lips of the Russian, who soon opened them, allowing him to reserve the same treatment even in his mouth.  
"Yes okay okay, you got the part for the Titanic, but now you get unstuck"  
Daniel would have liked to send Jenson to that country.  
He exchanged a smile with Daniil, then returning to his seat.  
Daniil, who remained stunned and with burning cheeks, was sure he had touched heaven with a finger.  
The game went on but both did not pay much attention to it.  
After a while Nico gave the go-ahead to eat dessert and everyone present, in small groups, had settled in some area of the big house chatting amiably.  
Daniil, on the other hand, was alone at the window, watching the night embracing the city.  
It was hard to believe it was Christmas looking at the mundane landscape of Montecarlo, which screamed summer on all sides.  
"Nice, right?" he jumped, finding Daniel beside him.  
The boy giggled.  
"Sorry for the scare"  
"No problem ... anyway, it's just a nice place"  
Daniil answered, constantly embarrassed.  
"I did not think it was your kind, I did not think you liked the sea"  
"Oh I do not like it ... I prefer snow and quiet places, actually"  
However, he remained a Russian in name and in fact, after all.  
Daniel stood looking at him for a few moments and Daniil did not protest, despite the redness on his face it was nice to feel Dan's eyes on him.  
"I would like to tell you something"  
"Sure"  
"I could shock you," the Australian warned.  
"No problem"  
Here - Daniil told herself - is about to tell you that the kiss was nothing and that you do not have to blow your mind.  
"Will you answer that I'm crazy if I tell you that I wanted to kiss you not just because Jenson told us?"  
Daniil's astonished smile widened more and more.  
Did he really say that? Or was he dreaming? He had only drunk a little beer, he could not be drunk.  
"No, I could never give you a fool because ... maybe I'm more, because I've been in love with you since I've known you"  
It will have been that bit of renewed hope, the euphoria of the moment ...  
In any case, something had given Daniil the courage to say those words.  
He tortured his lower lip with his incisors, ready for the worst.  
Daniel took a step toward him, looking at him from top to bottom with a sweet smile.  
"And what were you waiting for to tell me?"  
He whispered in his ear, before catching his thin lips for a second kiss.


End file.
